<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortuus Alas by jessevaldfond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945728">Mortuus Alas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond'>jessevaldfond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de los casi trágicos eventos, algo malo pasa con las alas de Azirafel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortuus Alas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es uno de mis primeros OS dentro del fandom, soy bastante nueva, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien con este escrito. A pesar de ser una idea bastante sosa, quise darle un poco de forma.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                                                              </p><p> </p><p>Después de aquellos eventos desafortunados, por fin sentía un poco de paz, apenas un pequeño atisbo. Aquella peculiar tarde, después de recordar un poco el intento fallido de Armagedón, Azirafel camina por su librería, se imagina aquel lugar envuelto en llamas, ardiendo y sus preciados libros muriendo entre el rojo vivo; mueve la cabeza para despejar aquellos malos pensamientos y suspira con tranquilidad por tener todo de vuelta, tal y como era.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
"Si no hubiera sido por Adam..." dice para sí mismo y sonríe tenuemente viendo a la mesa más cercana como la pila de libros sigue ahí, intacta.</p><p> <br/>
Tal vez para él todo podía estar en perfectas condiciones, no hubo fin del mundo, su librería no se había quemado, el preciado auto de Crowley estaba como nuevo y todo lo malo que pasó aquel día, se borró, pero, tal vez era exagerar un poco decir que todo estaba perfecto. <br/>
Desde el primer día del resto de sus vidas, Azirafel se sentía extraño, sentía que algo malo pasaría, algo en cualquier momento y eso lo mantenía más alerta de lo normal; puso su mano sobre su pecho y volteo hacía la puerta doble de la entrada.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Bien, todos sabemos que las librerías tienen una trastienda donde guardaban libros prohibidos, mesas de repuesto, sillas y algunas otras cosas que no son atractivas o importantes en la decoración del lugar, Azirafel se había asegurado de aquella tarde del ocho de octubre, cerrar las puertas principales con seguro, cambiar el letrero y bajar las pequeñas persianas, cerrar todas las ventanas para evitar miradas intrusas y con facilidad cargar ese espejo que estaba detrás de aquella mesa que tenía ya bastante tiempo ahí; lo recargo con sumo cuidado en un librero cerca de segundo pilar de la derecha y dejo escapar un suspiro.</p><p><br/>
No es como si fuera hacer algo malo, en realidad, aquello que estaba por hacer no lo hacía a menudo.<br/>
Vio su reflejo frente a él, un espejo sin manchas, decorado con un marco bastante viejo pero muy bien cuidado; el ángel se acomodó su chaleco y se sonrió tenuemente. Volteo a ambos lados, había espacio de sobra, solo de pensar que podría desplegar sus alas ahí lo excitaba un poco.</p><p><br/>
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos meses?<br/>
 <br/>
El sonido pesado de aire, causado por sus alas, llenó el tranquilo lugar, habían aparecido sin dañar el impecable saco y su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo le regaló una imagen de unas alas blancas, sonrió, todo estaba perfecto. Se movió a la izquierda para ver el largo, casi llegaban al piso, se sentía conforme y un pequeño sentimiento de euforia estaba floreciendo pero, tan pronto como se manifestó se perdió.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
Azirafel ve directamente aquella parte del reflejo, frunce su ceño y con premura se voltea un poco; una buena parte de sus alas, ambas, están dañadas. Como puede, trata de ver la otra, levanta su brazo y la mueve un poco hacia adelante. </p><p> <br/>
¿Qué estaba pasándole?</p><p> <br/>
Del miedo por no saber que sucedía con sus alas un nuevo sentimiento se adjuntó al otro: sorpresa. La puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a su amigo demonio con una botella de lo que al parecer era vino, tenía su siempre vestimenta negra con esos jeans que se le adhieren a sus piernas y esos inconfundibles lentes de sol.</p><p> <br/>
"¡Ángel!" dijo en cuanto entró como saludo, con un chasquido rápido volvió a cerrar las puertas tras de sí y caminó casi hasta el centro de la librería. "¡Cuanto tiempo de no...!" Azirafel trató de voltear rápidamente, pero de forma torpe sus alas golpearon parte del pequeño librero que estaba cerca.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"Veo que estás en un íntimo momento." Crowley fue a la mesa más cercana y dejó la botella sin antes decir. "Mira, la robé de almacén." hondeo la botella con un poco de cinismo y regalo una mueca.</p><p> <br/>
"¿Qué haces aquí?" de forma apenada se dio vuelta dejando olvidado lo que se había caído.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?" el demonio con agilidad sacó el corcho de la botella sin siquiera tocarla, esta se tambaleo un poco. </p><p> <br/>
Por la mente del ángel cruzó la idea de esconder sus alas, pero el demonio fue más rápido que él.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"¿Qué es lo que..." dio varios pasos al frente y sus ojos se dirigieron a las partes vacías en las alas de Azirafel.</p><p> <br/>
Él, descartando la idea de esconderlas, solo supo moverse a un lado. "N-no es nada." Azirafel se movió un poco más cuando vio que el demonio iba hacia él con, seguramente, la firme intención de ver qué pasaba con sus alas.</p><p> <br/>
"¿Qué demonios les está pasando a tus alas?" formulo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca casi de disgusto, casi de asco.</p><p> <br/>
"N-no, no es nada." levantó sus manos el otro a la altura de su pecho dando a entender que no se acercara más.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"Claro que es algo, ángel, estás perdiendo tus malditas plumas." Crowley estiró su brazo con la firme idea de poder tocarlas, Azirafel se movió aún más y en su intento de escape, tiro más cosas haciendo un alboroto. "Demonios, no te haré nada malo, solo-"</p><p> <br/>
"No, no las toques." dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de no pisar las cosas en el suelo, Crowley, por otro lado hizo una mueca un poco de disgusto mezclada con un poco de enfado.</p><p> <br/>
"Tú has tocado las mías una vez..."</p><p> <br/>
"Si, p-pero no me apetece que tu toques las mías ahora."</p><p> <br/>
"Creo que deberías de averiguar qué es lo que pasa." se encogió de hombros al ver que el otro se alejaba de él un poco más, esta vez, siendo cuidadoso con su alrededor. </p><p> <br/>
"Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo presentía." su pecho subía y bajaba, a ese punto, de una forma un poco rápida.</p><p> <br/>
"Yo digo que vayas arriba y-"</p><p> <br/>
"¿Qué? ¿Y que todos se enteren que estoy perdiendo mis alas? Claro que no."</p><p> <br/>
"Claro que sí."</p><p> <br/>
"No estoy cayendo, no estoy dejando el cielo, al menos no de una forma diferente."</p><p> <br/>
Crowley volvió a la mesa donde había dejado la botella e hizo aparecer dos copas vacías, vertió un poco del líquido rojizo en una y la llevó a sus labios sin antes volver a decir. "Yo creo que deberías de ir arriba y buscar una solución."<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"No quiero que se enteren-"</p><p> </p><p>"Pues en la tierra no encontraras solución para eso." el demonio apuntó con su dedo refiriéndose a las alas del ángel.</p><p> <br/>
"Pero yo-"</p><p> <br/>
"Oh, por todos los malditos demonios." Crowley dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y caminó tan rápido como pudo al centro de la librería, ahí estaba una gruesa alfombra circular y debajo de ella, el portal; se agacho y la movió. "Solo pide hablar con alguien y pregunta tan banalmente como tu sueles hacerlo, solo di que es una...una simple pregunta."</p><p> <br/>
"Pedirán explicaciones concisas, con lujo de detalle. Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que me está pasando, si es algo grave, querrán que me quede."</p><p> <br/>
"Umh." el demonio frunció su boca y se irguió, "Si te quedas, yo subiré por ti."  el ángel solo abrió en demasía sus ojos. "O me las arreglaré para que vuelvas a bajar, tú solo...solo haz lo tuyo." juntó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla imitando la pose de rezar y de forma rápida volteo hacia arriba.</p><p> <br/>
"Pero-" Azirafel no estaba seguro de aquello.</p><p> <br/>
"Si pierdes tu alas, ¿qué va a pasarte? ¿eh?" Crowley movió con su pie la pesada alfombra y fue a donde el ángel tiene aquellas llamativas velas, el demonio estaba preocupado.</p><p> <br/>
"No, no, espera." Azirafel trató de ir tras él pero se sentía torpe con sus alas, Crowley logró poner dos velas en su lugar y encenderlas sin necesidad de algún fósforo. "No tengo idea de cómo, pero me las arreglaré." se agacho y quitó la vela encendida.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"No, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo." volteo a verlo con sus gafas de sol apenas movidas.</p><p> <br/>
"No." negó con su cabeza el ángel y trato de darle una severa mirada al otro.</p><p> <br/>
"Sí." hizo aparecer las velas, todas en sus lugares correspondientes con un chasquido y las encendió todas a la vez. </p><p> <br/>
El ángel al no tener otra opción, rodó sus ojos y dijo "Bueno, no se me ocurre un mejor plan ya que en mis libros, no hay nada sobre curar alas." Crowley ya había vuelto a la mesa y tomaba su copa de vino.</p><p> <br/>
"Solo actua natural." dijo el demonio y se apartó del lugar sin antes llevar con él la botella y su copa, el sillón cerca de la ventana fue su destino.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
Azirafel suspiró antes de activar el portal, rezar se le daba bien, bien cuando no tenía a su amigo demonio viéndolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.<br/>
Cuando por varios minutos intentó tener contacto con alguien, una enorme cabeza blanquecina apareció sobre el portal, era Metatron.</p><p> <br/>
"¿Tú de nuevo?" dijo la enorme cabeza.</p><p> <br/>
"Si, bueno, lo siento, y-yo, bueno-" junto sus manos sobre su estómago y volteo hacia arriba. ", tengo una duda. Una pregunta o no sé cómo se tomará esto."</p><p> <br/>
"Adelante." dijo con voz cansina.</p><p> <br/>
"Si, bueno, lo que sucede es que hace unos días-" su forma apenada de hablar frente a una autoridad alta era evidente.</p><p> <br/>
"No mientas, ángel." dijo la voz del demonio del otro lado de la habitación.</p><p> <br/>
"¿Está él contigo? ¿Todavía?" Azirafel frunció su entrecejo ante aquellas preguntas.</p><p> <br/>
"¿A qué se refiere con 'todavía'?" la enorme cabeza sobre el portal parecía esconder bien el enfado.</p><p> <br/>
"Solo haz tu pregunta, principado Azirafel."</p><p> <br/>
Dio un hondo suspiro que hizo a que la boca del estómago doliera un poco. "Bueno, el día de hoy, justo hoy, me he dado cuenta de que mis alas..."</p><p> <br/>
"Tus alas, si, las perderás. Es un castigo divino." dijo la enorme cabeza interrumpiéndolo.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"¿Usted...ustedes saben sobre esto?" apuntó hacia su espalda.</p><p> <br/>
"Claro, ese castigo divino fue idea de Gabriel, por haber fraternizado todos estos años con un demonio. A él le espera lo mismo." contestó.</p><p> <br/>
Azirafel no podía dar crédito a aquellas palabras, quería decir algo, pero nada cruzaba por su cabeza, al menos nada bueno, eran malas palabras, una frase completa en sí, pero eran más malas palabras que nada.</p><p> <br/>
"No morirás, porque, ninguno de ustedes dos están vivos, sólo tienen cuerpos, cuerpos de cientos de años. Solo se desintegraran. Pero el costo doloroso será perder sus alas." <br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"Son unos malditos bastardos." aquella frase fue dicha por el demonio que, con premura se levantó del sillón sin abandonar a botella de vino. "Todos ustedes."</p><p> <br/>
"Azirafel, te has dado cuenta demasiado rápido. Nos sorprende." Crowley volvió a maldecir y regresó al sillón.</p><p> <br/>
"Bueno, un castigo divino siempre tiene una solución." dijo el ángel de forma esperanzadora.</p><p> </p><p> "Las acciones siempre tienen consecuencias. Recuerda." respondió la enorme cabeza de Metatron sobre el portal.<br/>
 </p><p>"Si, si, lo sé, pero-"</p><p> <br/>
"Yo no tengo la solución a esto, Azirafel." volvió a interrumpirlo.</p><p> <br/>
"Tal vez, yo debería de ir y hablar con Gabriel."</p><p> <br/>
"Es tu decisión."</p><p> <br/>
"Si, si, mi decisión." trató de ver por sobre su hombro pero la enorme cabeza tenía una mirada intimidante y el tamaño de esta no ayudaba en mucho. "Crowley, creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo."</p><p> <br/>
"¿Qué? ¿Subir? No, gracias, estoy mejor aquí."</p><p> <br/>
"Me refiero a que-" Azirafel apuntó con su dedo al piso.</p><p> <br/>
"Oh, ah, sí, claro, ir abajo y resolverlo. Si, ya, lo tengo." sorbió por su nariz, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto.</p><p> <br/>
Pasaron horas y el primero en regresar a la tierra fue el demonio, fue directo a la librería con la esperanza de encontrar ya ahí al ángel, esperaba que todo con él se hubiera arreglado y todas esas cosas. Pero no, no había nada en la librería, el portal estaba ya cerrado y la alfombra circular estaba en el mismo lugar, las cosas que las alas del ángel golpeó estaban todavía en el suelo y la clara noche sobre el enorme tragaluz circular llenaba el lugar.<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
Esperó y esperó. Dos veces, exactamente, solo dos veces se le cruzó por la mente en él mismo activar el portal y preguntar por su amigo, pero no, a él no se le daba bien rezar así que siguió esperando.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>[...]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
Crowley no recordaba que la puerta de la librería tuviera una campanilla, el sonido inundó el vacío lugar haciendo casi eco, era Azirafel, se veía tranquilo pero obviamente preocupado.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
"¡Ángel!" por poco y tropieza con la alfombra que estaba a medio camino. "¿Qué sucedió?"</p><p> <br/>
"Bueno-" frunció su boca casi en una línea. ", llegamos a un acuerdo." <br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"¿Y?"</p><p> <br/>
"Y...solo no quieren que intervenga más en tus asuntos y tú en los míos." su expresión aún no se iba, "Gabriel, él mismo está rompiendo sus propias reglas, es inaudito y-" de repente exploto, hablaba con apuro diciendo todo aquello como si se lo hubiera guardado por mucho tiempo. "él mismo ha puesto este castigo y tu gente también estuvo-"</p><p><br/>
Azirafel de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en los brazos del demonio, lo atrajo hacía él en un abrazo para nada sutil, era la primera vez en cientos de años que tenían una interacción así, las manos del demonio pasaban de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda del ángel.</p><p> <br/>
"No me hacía a la idea de perderte de nuevo." dijo sin deshacer el abrazo. </p><p> <br/>
"Oh, Crowley, esto solo fue una mala broma de Gabriel."</p><p> <br/>
"Ese maldito idiota, ángel de-" masculló entre dientes el demonio sin deshacer aún el abrazo.</p><p> <br/>
"Preferiría que no dijeras esas palabras tan cerca de mi oído, querido." se separó poco a poco.</p><p> <br/>
"Nadie va a desintegrar a mi mejor amigo."<br/>
 </p><p><br/>
"Solo me han advertido eso." Azirafel se acomodó su chaleco y acomodó algo sobre este para deshacer el ambiente un poco incómodo que había creado el inesperado abrazo.</p><p> <br/>
"Bueno, hubiera sido una desgracia si yo no hubiera robado esa botella."</p><p> <br/>
"Si, bueno, y-yo-"</p><p> <br/>
"Fue el destino, mi amigo." </p><p> <br/>
"Si, bueno, no vuelvas a robar nada de ningún lugar, ya todo está arreglado."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>